Miracle Girl
by Freezing Ember
Summary: This is another one of my fics with my own characters. This one stars Hazel, a brilliant pokemon trainer. She is currently expection a visit from her dear friends, THE SOHMAS! And Tohru. fruits Basket pokemon crossover. DEAD. FOR NOW. I MIGHT REVIVE IT.
1. Arriving and Gift Giving

A Brand New World

Disclaimer: Make a note that i do not own pokemon or furuba, but i really wish i did.

Yuki, Tohru, Ayame, Kyo, Shigure, Momiji, and Rin Sohma were watching in silence as the ocean waves rolled by. They were standing on the deck of the S.S. Aurora, a ship that was taking them from Japan to Kanto.

Momiji pulled a red and white lollypop out of his mouth and said "Yuuukkkkkkkiiiiiii! When are we going to get there? I wanna see Hazel!"

Kyo hit Momiji on the head. "We'll get there when this damn ship gets there! Have a bit of patience!"

Rin glared at Kyo. "I really hope that you can take an anger management class. You shooting off your mouth isn't going to get us anywhere."

Ayame grabbed Shigure's wrist and pointed forward. "Lookie! I can see land!" He looked over at Yuki, who was giving him a 'yah, we aren't as blind as you think we are, we can see it too.' look. "Then when we get there, I can spend more time bonding with my little brother and set the perfect role model!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. The boat was closer to the land now, and he could see a tall brunette standing near the dock. She wore a bright, ruby red dress. She was bobbing her head as if she was listening to music. Her legendary Charizard, Prince, was standing behind her.

Tohru leaned over the side and stayed quiet.

"HAZEL!!!!" Momiji said as he literally JUMPED off the boat and ran over to her. Hazel stepped aside before he could hug her.

"Hi everybody! It's great to see you!" Hazel smiled, removed her headphones, and took out a little bag. She opened it and pulled out seven pokeballs.

"Here! I got a present for everybody!" She smiled and gave a pokeball to everyone.

Momiji opened his first. "Bru, Brunary!" The little bunny pokemon said.

Ayame was next. A purple snake popped out of his. "SiViper!" it said.

Tohru opened hers. She was welcomed by a squirt of water from a tiny squirtle.

Kyo's opened on it's own. "HELLO!!!" the tan cat pokemon said.

Kyo stepped back. "It... talks...?" He said, eyes wide.

Rin opened her's heasitently. She was starting to get the pattern. "Pony, Ponyta!" The fire horse said.

Shigure opened his. "Hoooouuuuuunnndour!" The black dog said.

Yuki finally opened his. A little rat popped out of his and said "Ratatta!" It jumped over to Kyo's meowth and started attacking it.

"Does everybody like their present?"

Yuki laughed at his rattata's actions. It's just like me and the stupid cat! he thought. He laughed to himself, then smiled at Hazel. "I love mine!" He said.

"I'm glad!" Hazel smiled at everyone. "I am so sorry Tohru, but, because you aren't a zodiac, I just got you the cutest one I could find... I hope it's ok..."

"Oh, It's great! I just fell in love with it!" Tohru said, hugging squirtle.

"Great then! I am glad you all like your gifts. I worked really hard to get them."

Hazel smiled. She had known the sohma's for quite a while now; her mom had introduced her to them when she was little.

"Oh My Gosh, you guys, I totally forgot! I told my friends I would meet them back at the site in a while! Come On!" Hazel said as she took off running into the forest behind her.

The rest of them followed. Getting lost in a forest didn't sound like a good idea.

When they cought up to Hazel, She was talking to a kid with black hair, and a baseball hat. There was also a little pikachu on his shoulder.

Yuki was exausted. She ran for, like, 2 miles! "Why the heck did you camp so far into the woods?'' He asked.

"Oh? Ha ha, Yuki, you are funny. The campsite is still 4 miles away!" Hazel said laughing.

_Four...Miles...? _Everybody thought.

"C'mon! We are gonna miss the big fireworks tonight! HURRY UP!" Hazel yelled, Ash right behind her.


	2. Introductions

Fruits Basket- A Brand New World

Chapter 2

-

This is dedicated to **Mist of a Flame**, because they were kind enough to give me my first review EVER! Congrats!

-

Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon, I want you to memorize it, and Hazel is mine.

-

Hazel was still running. She turned around. "COME ON GUYS! ONLY A HALF OF A MILE LEFT!"

Everybody was panting to death. Hazel sweatdropped.

"Half a mile? We have gone at LEAST 5 miles all ready!" Shigure complained.

"Yes, it would be nice if we could rest a while..." Ayame said.

"Fine. If you DON'T want to sleep in a tent by a fire, be my guest and camp out here. But don't expect me to come looking for ya in the morning."

"Ok Hazel, I am coming..." Shigure and Ayame replied to the girls 'terrifing' threat.

-Half a Mile Later-

Hazel was being welcomed back by the boy she had met earlier in the forest, the pikachu still on his shoulder.

Soon, three other people were there.

"Hey guys, these are my friends. Ash-" She pointed to the black-haired kid.

"May-" She pointed to a girl with medium length brown hair, a red t-shirt, a white mini skirt with blue shorts under it, and a bandana in her hair.

"Max-" Hazel pointed to a kid with blueish green hair with glasses to match.

"And finally Brock." She pointed to a boy who looked older than the rest, with brown spikey hair, and a green vest with an orange t-shirt under it.

"And who are THEY?" Ash asked, almost accusingly.

"Oh yyeeeaaaaaahhhhhhh. This is Yuki" She pointed at Yuki. (Naw, I would have thought she pointed at Kyo... '-';;)

"Kyo, Shigure, Ayame, Rin, Momiji, Tohru, and-" Hazel stopped at lack of people to introduce. "Hah... I guess that is it..."

-

-

-

Ember's Randomness-

Ok, I know that it was REALLY short, but it was kinda a filler. AT LEAST 5 REVIEWS TO CONTINUE!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
